The Passing of Vilya
by Alexandra3
Summary: COMPLETED Pains of Elrond series. The tale of how Elrond received Vilya, from his friend and king, Gilgalad. Sorrowful tale. AU.


Elrond Peredhil, herald to Gil-galad, stared at the spot Isildur had once stood at. His cry still echoed in his ears, but so did the man's word of defiance. The biting heat of Mount Doom inflicted itself upon Elrond as he stood on a ledge deep within the mountain. He realized that Isildur had single-handedly doomed them all.  
  
Though the roar of the flames was great, Elrond heard the faint sound of clashing metal with his elvish ears. Isildur's look of defiance would forever be etched in his mind. But the need to help with the ongoing battle overrode his momentary shock.  
  
Elrond strode purposefully from the fiery chasm, his sword clenched tightly within his hand. Anger and resentment flooded through him as he struggled to control his raging emotions. The sight of the ongoing battle with the orcs before him swept away all thought as his battle-honed instincts took over.  
  
Elrond thrust and parried with his sword, wielding the weapon as if it were a mere extension of his body. Dimly, he heard cries of victory pierce the battlefield as the orcs began to dwindle in force. He brutally cut down another orc in front of him before looking around.  
  
He observed the increasing celebration with little more than a passing glance. He needed to find king, Gil-galad, and tell him what atrocity had occurred at the chasm's edge.  
  
Realizing that Gil-galad was no where to be found, Elrond set out to find his king. A feat began to grow in his heart the longer he searched. He began to fear that Gil-galad would be numbered among the dead ere the day was through.  
  
A glint of metal caught Elrond's eye and he turned to it. Still embedded within the gut of a dead orc lay Aeglos, Gil-galad's spear. Lying quiet and still a few feet away was the king, surrounded by a mass of dead beasts.  
  
"My lord!" cried Elrond in dismay as he dropped to his knees next to his fallen friend.  
  
Gil-galad weakly turned his head and opened his eyes. His wounds were great and he knew his time was almost through. "Elrond."  
  
As much as it pained him to do so, Elrond had to tell him about the ring. "Gil-galad. The ring. Isildur took the ring, he would not destroy it."  
  
Gil-galad briefly closed his eyes in sorrow. "The race of men has failed us." He coughed quietly before opening his eyes again and Elrond was startled by the urgency that he saw in their depths. "Elrond, my friend, you must listen to me, there is not much time."  
  
Elrond leaned forward so he could hear the straining voice. "Gil-galad?"  
  
The elven king then began to speak swiftly, as if in fear that he would pass to Mandos' halls before all he had to say was said. "What I am about to give you must not be known to anyone. It is to be a secret that will be protected with your very life if may be. Sauron will always be looking for it, but you must never wear it openly, not while the one ring still exists."  
  
Gil-galad then held out a small object to Elrond, and the herald gasped. It was Vilya, the ring of air, a stone of brilliant sapphire set within it. Elrond raised his eyes to Gil-galad as the ring was laid within his hand. "I cannot take this."  
  
"You must," spoke Gil-galad firmly. "Keep it safe my friend." His breath became short at that moment, and Elrond leaned in closer, his hand gripping the others tightly. "May Elbereth guide your way," whispered Gil-galad before his eyes glazed over in an unnatural sleep.  
  
Elrond sat frozen, hardly believing what had just happened. "Mandos' keep you safe," he whispered, as tears filled his eyes and slid down his face. Raising his eyes and voice to the heavens, he softly began to sing.  
  
  
  
"Gil-galad was an Elven-king. Of him the harpers sadly sing: The last whose realm was fair and free Between the Mountains and the Sea.  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen, His shining helm afar was seen; The countless stars of heaven's field Were mirrored in his silver shield.  
  
But long ago he rode away, And where he dwelleth none can say; For into darkness fell his star In Mordor where the shadows are."  
  
  
  
Elrond cut off, unwilling to go on with the grief overtaking him. Reaching over, he wrenched Aeglos from the dead orc and laid the spear on Gil- galad's chest, resting the elven king's hands over it. And so Gil-galad, the last High King of the Noldor, was later found, next to his mourning friend and herald.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: The song Elrond sings, is called the The Fall of Gil-galad. It can be found in LOTR. 


End file.
